Always Playing the Hero
by hpfan99
Summary: Harry Potter is a reluctant hero. Why must EVERYONE turn to HIM for relationship problems? As he tries to stop people from flooing into his office, complaining about their partners, he somehow ends up romancing a certain Ginny Weasley.


**A/N: I, very randomly, decided to write this. I think it will be about three or four chapters long. The story, I mean. Have fun reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from it.**

* * *

Always Playing the Hero.

Harry was sick of it. He was sick of having to be the golden boy and solving everyone's problems. Heck, it was better having Moaning Myrtle declare undying (literally!) love for him, down at the girls' bathroom!

He knew he was a nice guy, but now he was just being taken advantage of! People seemed to think that his office was some sort of shrink for couples with marital problems! It was good to know that people generally trusted him with their problems, but was it _really_ necessary to floo in and out of his office, EVERYTIME they had a little squabble?

Harry certainly had accomplished a lot. After the final battle with Voldemort, he'd taken a year off, relaxing and distancing himself from the wizarding world. At his return, he took upon the two years of auror training, and now at the age of twenty-four, he was the youngest Head of Magical Law Enforcement in history. He was respected throughout the world and was known widely for his accomplishments, but not ONCE did he mention that he was open to any kind of love troubles. He honestly didn't know why HE was the first that everyone turned to.

But weirdly enough, today was the first time in months that Harry was actually left alone. He briefly looked at his clock, which pointed to four thirty in the afternoon. He sighed, as he poured a little sugar in his tea. He treasured the rare moments when people weren't unexpectedly turning up outside his office, complaining about their companion. Today, he could finally have a pleasant afternoon, actually doing WORK and then later he would meet Ron and Hermione to have a nice dinner.

His teacup met his lips as he took a gentle sip.

"HARRY!"

There was a weird squelchy sound as Harry spat out his tea.

"Harry!" Katie Bell, or Katie-Wood-To-Be stormed into his office, dragging an angry looking Oliver Wood behind her. She invited herself to sit down on a chair in front of Harry. Oliver took the other one.

Harry groaned. "What do you two want, _now_?"

Katie ignored his rude comment (or didn't hear him), as she continued, "You will not _believe_ this. Oliver is refusing to have our wedding ceremony down at the Marigold Wizarding Hall!"

Harry, sighing tiredly, was out to say, "Is that all?", but he was cut off by Oliver's retort.

"I told you! I don't want a big wedding! I don't want your stupid wedding theme with a _thousand _different types of flowers- EVERYONE ONE OF THEM IN DIFFERENT COLOURS!"

"Well, EXCUSE ME for not wanting to be made an honest woman in a QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Katie screamed, glaring daggers at her fiancé.

Harry wondered if there was a point to their unwelcomed visit.

"Can't you just want a SIMPLE wedding? FINE. We won't get married in a quidditch pitch! But do we REALLY have to have a FANCY wedding with chandeliers and lacy curtains everywhere?" Oliver snapped.

Katie seemed to fume at this. There was a loud smash as Harry's teacup was hurled in Oliver Wood's direction, but met a wall instead. Harry looked on miserably- that was his favourite teacup.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Katie screamed, "YOU DON'T _UNDERSTAND_ ME!"

Harry practically threw himself over his desk as Katie made to pick up his gold-rimmed teapot and probably hurl it at something solid. Grabbing her arms, Harry sat her down again. He put his teapot far, far away from her.

"Can you believe him, Harry?" Katie screeched, throwing her hands up in the air, "Do you _see_ what I'm dealing with?"

"Oh, will you stop?" Olivia yelled, angrily, "Just because I don't want some fancy-pants wedd-"

"Okay, you two." Harry forced himself to be calm, and NOT throw them out of his office. The sooner their so-called-problem was fixed, the sooner they'd leave, right? He'd tried getting rid of them, before, but they ALWAYS came back. Again, Harry wondered why HE was cursed with being such a nice and sympathetic bloke.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, he breathed out slowly. "You two obviously aren't on the same page. So from what I understand: Katie wants a nice wedding at the Marigold Hall, and, you, Oliver want to get married in a Quidditch pitch."

Harry would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the last sentence, but these days, he was just used to these situations.

"Well, I think you two need to communicate your thoughts to each other, better. Why don't you guys take turns explaining _why_ you prefer having _your _type of wedding?"

Katie and Oliver nodded, in a childish way.

"Katie, why don't you go first?" Harry said, forcing his voice to be kind and at level.

Katie cleared her throat. "Well, I want our wedding at the Marigold Hall, because I've always dreamed of having a… HARRY POTTER! ARE YOU LOOKING AT THE CLOCK?"

After what seemed to be two hours, Katie was on the subject of confetti and flower petals. Funnily enough, Oliver was listening intently.

"Okay." Harry cut off Katie's speech that was longer than hand-writing the Declaration of Independence, neatly **(A/N: Yes, I****'****ve done that before for extra-credit points!**** I****'****m ****not American, though!)**. "We understand that Katie's always wanted this type of wedding since she was a little girl, right?" Harry looked at Katie and she nodded.

He handed Oliver a cup of tea. Katie was given a mug that he'd gotten as a freebie in a magazine.

"So, Oliver, do you understand how Katie feels?" Harry asked, in his best therapist voice.

"Yeah." Oliver said, quietly, taking a sip from the flowery china.

"Would you like to explain your point-of-view, now?"

"Nah.." Oliver said, softly. "I didn't understand that it was so important to her. Now, I think about it, a proper wedding with flowers _does_ sound nice."

"Oh, _Oliver_!" Katie unexpectedly burst into tears. "I knew you'd understand! Oh, this is so great! Now, we can use those scented wedding invitations I got! Oh, and we can plan that honeymoon trip to the Philippines, we-"

"Philippines?" Oliver asked, startled. "I didn't agree to that! What are you talking abou-"

Before they could start to argue again, Harry grabbed each of them by the arm, pulled them up and dragged them to his door.

"Great! Problem fixed! You can go and plan your wedding now!" Harry cried, loudly. "Have fun!"

Shoving them out of the door, and slamming it, Harry gave a loud sigh. He closed his eyes and slumped on the floor, exhausted. He peeked an eye open and looked at the clock which now read

"Damnit!"

He was late to meeting Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love reviewers, by the way:D**

**Tell me if you enjoyed it… I'll continue if people generally liked it.**


End file.
